


Confidence

by Missy



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Acting, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Stage Life, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Josie's Aunt Jo has excellent timing.





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganmuffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganmuffle/gifts).



Josie has spent all afternoon learning her lines. It only takes an afternoon for her; she’s an amazingly quick study, something her father would have proudly said she gets from him. She has given herself to the art of this, feeding her soul the same way that Nan feeds her heart when she helps a patient. 

She’s playing Juliet – because every actress must play Juliet – when she receives a single rose backstage. “To my namesake – J.” Only Aunt March would come just to see her niece act in a tiny play, in her first professional job.

She feels thoroughly blessed.


End file.
